


刀尖

by powpowwater



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Orm, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powpowwater/pseuds/powpowwater
Summary: *簡介：亞瑟搶了一個妻子回來。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	刀尖

**Author's Note:**

> *標題取自<微笑男孩與冰霜巨人>這本書，主角小男孩的名字叫兀特（Odd），意思是刀尖，是個會帶來好運的名字。  
> *靈感也是源自這本書。

1.  
「你一定要這樣嗎？」歐姆說。

「什麼？」聽見肩膀上傳來聲音，亞瑟稍微放慢腳步，轉頭看向在捶他後背的人。

「一直這樣扛著我，」被架在肩上的人說，扭了扭腰，害得亞瑟在小徑上歪斜兩步，「我可以下來自己走。」

「你是不是忘記自己剛剛想拿刀捅我？」說實話，歐姆的體重可不算輕，經歷完戰鬥的亞瑟是滿身疲累，刀尖上的血漬都還沒擦。

不過他沒有因為歐姆的話動搖。

「你把我所有的武器都拿走了，我沒辦法反抗你。」歐姆舉起被捆住的手腕，示意自己沒有攻擊性。

他防身的小刀早被亞瑟摸走了，連同其他值錢、有用的東西，全塞在亞瑟腰間的袋子裡，在蜿蜒的路途叮噹作響。

「這可不好說。」亞瑟笑了兩聲，不久前對方痛打自己的樣子，依然歷歷在目，那可是比亞瑟面對過的任何一頭猛獸或士兵兇殘許多。

「你弄得我的胃不舒服。」歐姆再度抗議。

「你希望我像捧小姑娘那樣抱你嗎？」亞瑟調整姿勢，將要滑落的人托高些，順帶拍拍歐姆的屁股，試圖讓他劫持來的對象安分點。

歐姆似乎真的考慮亞瑟的提案，撇下嘴角不說話，「算了，你這該死的野蠻人。」後來他嘆口氣，用手撐住自己的下巴，看著搖晃的地面，開始在心裡數石子。

淡灰的烏雲聚集在他們身後的山頭，遠在天邊的神明正準備用雨水洗淨火與血，前方的小徑綿延，好似沒有盡頭，雜草在兩側伸長手，想挽留他們難得的訪客，亞瑟稍微加快腳步，避免被將來的暴雨追上。

「假如你很無聊，」經過短暫的沉默，亞瑟說道，畢竟距離他們的長船還有一小段路，「可以唱首歌來聽聽。」

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」歐姆扭過臉，再度捶亞瑟幾下，語氣尖銳地說，即使亞瑟看不見他的臉，也能從聲調裏聽出他此時緊皺眉頭的模樣。

「不然你唱，我不聽。」亞瑟好笑地回道。

「你也聽不懂。」歐姆賭氣的說，彷彿沒意識到他們已經用相同的語言交談好一陣子。

「我學過一些你們的語言和歌謠。」他的母親同樣是個外族人，在她與父親意外過世前，曾經教過亞瑟不少海洋另一頭的事情。

「真是令人意外。」冷哼兩聲，歐姆垂下手臂，乾脆這麼掛著了。

結果是亞瑟邊走邊哼起歌，在他背上的人則因為路途顛簸，怒罵一連串的髒話，可是過陣子他就漸漸沒聲音，亞瑟還以為他真暈過去，然而發現歐姆只是抿著嘴巴不說話，被放下來的時候，瞪著亞瑟的眼神像在質問怎麼不繼續唱了。

最終歐姆還是低聲的唱起歌，為那些和他一同窩在船上的年輕女孩們，他的聲音伴隨著水聲，以及星辰的低語，令聆聽著的人們以為是海洋女神，正在護送流往冥界的亡魂。

2.  
「現在呢？」被放到木椅子上的歐姆仰著臉，對在屋裡忙碌的亞瑟開口。

「吃飯。」脫下身上厚重的保暖毛皮，亞瑟在木屋裡來回走動，急匆匆地收拾滿地亂糟糟的雜物，口氣理所當然地回答著。

「就這樣？」歐姆可不信他，目光追著亞瑟滿屋子跑，似乎在擔心亞瑟宰他來吃。即使已經被運到異地，他也不會乖乖就範。

「你不餓嗎？」亞瑟拿著一把小刀回來歐姆面前，銳利的尖端對著撐大眼睛的人，然後割斷纏在他手腕上的繩索。

「快餓死了。」揉揉自己發紅的手腕，歐姆老實地承認。

船上雖然有充足的食物，不過不會給他們這些被打劫來的戰利品吃飽。

「你坐著，我去弄吃的。」說完後，亞瑟轉身離開，去翻出自己存放的食物，還有一壺酒，獻寶般地堆到擺著酒杯的餐桌。

歐姆大概真的餓壞了，無論亞瑟推給他什麼，埋頭就猛吃，喝起酒來十分豪邁，食物殘渣和酒漬全用手背抹掉，與他清秀的模樣完全相反。

亞瑟看得入迷，一度忘記吃自己的那份食物，是歐姆狐疑地喚他一聲，才想起來自己也需要進食。

「你吃飽了嗎？」等到盤子都空了，他問正在舔指頭的歐姆。

「還行。」歐姆說，他這時饜足的模樣，和替女神芙蕾雅拉車的巨大生物有幾分相似。

「還要酒嗎？」亞瑟又倒了些酒倒歐姆的杯子。

「足夠了。」一口氣喝乾杯子的歐姆回道，臉頰因為酒精微微泛紅，一雙湛藍的眼睛染上晶亮，眼底帶著點精明俏皮，瞇起眼睛盯著亞瑟，等著看接下來對方會怎麼做。

「那就睡覺吧。」亞瑟用拇指比向屋子角落的床鋪，接著起身去弄熄幾根蠟燭。

「你真的什麼都不打算做？」坐到床邊的歐姆說，語氣裡含有責怪的意味。

亞瑟搖搖頭，「你不想，我不會逼你。」見歐姆沒有移動的意思，他爬進床鋪的內側，盡可能靠近牆邊，為他的新房客挪出空間。

「那你到底捉我來這裡幹嘛？」歐姆也躺下來，抓著枕頭的一角，一邊小聲地說。

「我只是⋯⋯」仰躺著的亞瑟兩眼看向屋頂，話語哽在喉間。

由於遠離村落的其他人居住，他的小屋子向來靜謐無聲，僅有月光的腳步撒在窗沿，歐姆的話在屋裡迴盪，亞瑟突然想起了自己的父母，兩張他所懷念的面孔佔據他的思緒，讓他一時間不曉得該如何回應。

「只是什麼？」歐姆不放棄地接續問道，挪向亞瑟的身體更近，溫熱的鼻息噴在男人的頸脖。

「你想回家的話，等下次打劫的時候，我可以偷偷把你運回去。」亞瑟側過身，跟歐姆對視，發現他的眼睛在黑暗中依然如寶石那樣清澈。

「我不認為那裏還剩下什麼。」歐姆表情平靜地說，宛如在陳述的不是自己昔日的家鄉。

「我很抱歉。」沒多想，道歉便脫口而出，連亞瑟自己也嚇了一跳。

歐姆對亞瑟的話揚起眉毛，「不準再說抱歉，我輸給了你，事情就是這樣，」他說，冰涼的手掌放到亞瑟臉上，不允許對方移開視線，「你要對我負責，知道嗎？」

「知道了。」亞瑟拉過深色的毛毯，蓋住歐姆的肩頭，確定他不會在這終年偏冷的土地受寒。

「睡覺吧，明天還有很多事要做，」收回手，歐姆滿意地窩進毯子，「你的窩實在太臭了。」他把鼻子拱在亞瑟懷裡，靠著刻有奇異紋路的胸膛，閉上眼睛。

亞瑟動動埋在毯子底下的手，輕攬著歐姆的腰，溫暖舒適的感覺朝他襲來，如同無法抵禦的海嘯，沒多久他就沉入夢鄉。

3.  
「你想先從哪個開始？」坐在床頭的亞瑟有禮貌的問道。

「你不能直接進來。」歐姆說，下意識的挪挪屁股，遠離亞瑟藏在身上的凶器。

「那就從嘴？」亞瑟提議。

這個還能接受。歐姆沒回話，直接俯下身，手去扒開亞瑟的褲子，白皙的手握住布料裡粗長的陰莖，好讓自己可以低頭含住傘狀的前端。

還是有些渾濁的白液濺到歐姆，沿著他的唇和下巴低落，歐姆下意識的用手去接住，「該你了。」他說，在亞瑟的衣服上抹掉多餘的液體。

亞瑟讓他俯趴著，如白雪般柔軟的臀部朝著自己，大多數和亞瑟同族的人膚色偏白，歐姆則更加蒼白，他的皮膚上散落著大大小小的傷痕，亞瑟一一撫過它們，再宛若膜拜神明一般，輕吻那具暖和的軀體。

他在自己的手上倒了透明的液體，手指探入歐姆的體內，亞瑟有足夠的耐心，獵人總要花時間追蹤、等待他的獵物，緊澀的窄洞漸漸被他操弄得又濕又軟，直到足以容納一根陰莖。

當整根陰莖推入時，歐姆抵著自己的前臂，感覺前所未有的飽脹，亞瑟的陰莖塞滿他，推得他往前跌，差點撞到了腦袋，亞瑟改成一手壓著歐姆的肩膀，另一手扣在髖骨，將自己送進濕暖的通道裡，每一下都完全地進到最深。

如同鑿開冰凍的湖面，才能觸碰到藏在底下的淨水，堅硬的外殼會慢慢被敲碎，露出內在強烈、炙熱的渴望，歐姆不再咬著枕頭的布料，濕濡的鼻音變成陣陣呻吟。

「你能懷孕嗎？」亞瑟問著，細吻落在歐姆的耳後。

「大概不行。」歐姆啞著嗓子回答。

亞瑟在高潮前抽出自己的陰莖，筋絡突起的柱身在濕潤的臀縫間摩擦，射出的精液撒在歐姆後背的凹窩。

他粗喘了一小會兒，拖過俯臥著的歐姆，將暈呼呼的人翻過身，一面吻他半開著的唇，一面伸手去擼動還挺立著的性器，經過幾下，歐姆也發洩在亞瑟手中，手指輕扯臉旁的長髮，停留在舒服的親吻裏。

後來亞瑟首先起身，取了濕毛巾回來，隨著亞瑟的走動，他腿間沈甸甸的性器隨之晃蕩，在亞瑟套上褲子的同時，擦拭著自己的歐姆不禁懷疑，自己到底是如何吞下那巨物的。

「你不介意嗎？」歐姆側坐在床沿，身上披著毛毯，望著蹲在火堆旁的亞瑟。

「介意什麼？」手裡鉤子戳弄著火堆，橘紅的光芒在亞瑟臉上躍動，他頭也不回地說道。

「我可能沒辦法孕育子嗣。」歐姆的視線落在自己的手指，指節處還殘存不久前啃咬過的痕跡。

「你想要孩子嗎？」亞瑟抬頭，表情認真地問，「你真的想要，我可以給你撿一個回來。」

寒冬降臨的時期，不是每個人都養得起孩子，甚至是自己，冰雪掩蓋住生機，死亡的陰影總會趁機拂掠大地，亞瑟不只一次見過孤伶伶的孩子，獨自行走在山林間。

「你真是個怪人你知道嗎？」歐姆評論道，目光放在自己的膝蓋。

「我知道。」亞瑟對他的話不以為意。

反正村子裡的人也從不樂見他，視他為帶來厄運的災星，成年以後，亞瑟乾脆搬到靠山更裏頭的地方，過著獨行俠的生活，只在集會或打劫時，才和其他人聚集。

「下一次，」歐姆提高音量，宣布道，「你可以射在裡面。」他接著說了一個詞，在他遙遠的家鄉，皆是如此稱呼和他同性別的人。

亞瑟沒聽懂那特殊的名詞，歐姆也不打算解釋，講完就決定翻過身裝睡。

日後亞瑟才明白，那個詞大致的意思是，要是他們多試幾次，歐姆或許就會成功受孕。

4.  
「你的羊很不聽話。」歐姆忍下想摧毀所有東西的衝動，向來幫忙的亞瑟說道。

「小安妮卡只是需要點耐心。」亞瑟接過歐姆手上的籃子，擠開其他的羊，往躲在暗處的小羊慢慢接近，哄牠出來吃飯。

「你還給畜生取名字？」站在羊群中間的歐姆說，覺得縮著龐大身軀的壯漢滑稽得可以，又隱隱感覺自己格格不入。

「你也想要一個？」成功讓安妮卡吃到午餐的亞瑟笑著反問，拍拍手上的草屑，起身要走回歐姆身邊，「我可以喊你歐咪。」

「你已經害我的名字變成『亞瑟那骯髒渾球的婊子老婆』你還不滿意？」歐姆背對著亞瑟，打開了柵門，像是要把慢一步的人丟下。

「你原本的名字就很好。」亞瑟說著，趕緊鑽出柵門的縫隙，站到等著的歐姆旁邊，順手扣上栓鎖。

「我母親取的。」歐姆瞥了亞瑟一眼，確定他跟上，邊往前走邊說。

亞瑟走在他的右手邊，有意無意地用前臂輕撞歐姆，招來小腿被踢了一下。

「你的名字會讓我想到洛基。」亞瑟望著他們房子前方的草地，有感而發地說。

「你們的神？那個變形者？」

「你知道祂們？」抬起一邊的斷眉，亞瑟訝異的說。

「我的母親說過祂們的故事，」歐姆聳聳肩，又突然想到什麼，轉頭看向亞瑟，「你知道自己像誰嗎？」

「你覺得我像誰？」亞瑟眼中冒出好奇，暗金色的眼睛宛如被點亮的燭火，在陰鬱的灰色下格外亮眼。

「那個獨臂的神，」歐姆挽住亞瑟的手臂，掐了下他的前臂，「傻楞楞的就把手給狼吃了。」

亞瑟順勢將人拉近自己，低頭親親歐姆的額角，說可是到諸神黃昏時，也是戰神提爾殺死了巨犬加姆。

「他們同歸於盡。」他補充道。

而歐姆只是對他的丈夫微笑。

5.  
「那是什麼？」歐姆問道，眼中夾雜著嘲諷和不悅。

「織布機。」亞瑟簡短的回答，手搭在家裡多出來的那臺木架子。

「我說在門口的那個。」歐姆說，語調變得更低沉了些，聽來像隻地盤受到侵犯的野獸。

「你從哪兒弄來這種只有臉蛋漂亮的混蛋傢伙？」在門口的那個說。

「上次打劫的時候，」亞瑟說，並指了指揚著下巴的歐姆，「梅拉這是歐姆，然後這是梅拉。」他又指向剛踏進屋子的紅髮女人。

「所以你還指望我織衣服給你穿？」歐姆雙手在胸前交叉，一副捉姦在床的模樣，冰冷的目光在兩人之間來回。

「我要出門好幾天，」亞瑟面對著歐姆說，捏捏他的胳膊，安撫臭著臉的人，「梅拉會陪你。」

「我不需要。」歐姆替亞瑟整理好衣領，拉好他肩上歪斜的獸皮。

「我不想回來的時候要處理別人的屍體，還得送你去受審判。」亞瑟眨眨眼睛，嘴角帶著點無奈，上回要不是他剛好回家，這玩笑話就成真了。

亞瑟牽著獵犬出門後，兩個尷尬的人各自找好位子，由梅拉負責示範，歐姆照著她的話做，可惜事情沒有想像中簡單。

他們都不是很擅長幹這種活，於是彼此都同意放過可憐的織布機，很有默契的認同「要吃飽飯才有力氣做事」這句話，改成摧殘家中剩餘的食物和酒。

「那老傢伙總用下流的眼光看我，」吃飽的梅拉腿翹在桌上，越說越激動，幾滴酒水灑出杯口，弄濕了她纖細的手指，「要不是我父親，我真想找人偷偷殺了他。」

「為什麼你還在向我訴苦？」歐姆斜眼看向動作大喇喇的女人，冷淡地說道。

「你有其他人和你說話嗎？」梅拉見歐姆乾瞪著她不回話，便露出得意的表情，「那你就是除了亞瑟以外，唯一不會亂說出去的人。」她抓了點盤子裡剩餘的硬果實，拋進自己嘴裡。

「既然你這麼討厭這裡，幹嘛不離開？」歐姆說，就他所知，梅拉的父親算是這裡頗為富有的人，身為富家千金的梅拉大約也有一定的私產。

「你又為什麼不走？」梅拉回道，「亞瑟老是跟我吹噓你有多強悍、多會戰鬥，而且你要走亞瑟也不會攔你。」

「我沒其他地方好去。」歐姆攤攤手，影子跟著在火光後晃蕩。

「你為什麼不就說自己喜歡待在這裡。」

「我不特別喜歡這片土地，」歐姆垂下視線，與杯子裡的人對望，「不過也不討厭。」他想想後又說。

「那你喜歡亞瑟嗎？」梅拉問道，一對慧黠的眼睛泛起迷人的笑意。

「你到底哪生得出這麼多問題？」歐姆說道，身體往下滑了一點，懶洋洋地攤在椅子裡。

「亞瑟很喜歡你，雖然我不懂原因，」梅拉靠在椅背上，用兩根椅腳前後晃動，「你會照顧他嗎？」她猛然地停下，兩隻眼睛直視著歐姆，有如一頭護崽的母熊。

「你到底以為我留在這裡做什麼？」歐姆語氣不耐煩地說，可惜手上的酒杯杯口太小了，遮不住他臉頰的紅暈。

「你真的很不好相處。」梅拉歪著頭總結，但這不表示她會放棄大聲閒聊的機會。

「那就向別人說去。」歐姆揮揮手，往自己的杯子裡再添了些酒。

6.  
「這要怎麼吃？」歐姆端詳著手中紫色的植物，有些困惑地皺皺眉。

「那不是要吃的，是給你的，」亞瑟放下行囊，坐在地上整理自己帶回來的其他東西，「你要吃的話，我當然也不反對。」他真在別處看過有人會吃調理過的花朵。

「你帶不能吃的東西回來幹嘛？」從亞瑟進門後，歐姆便沒有移動過位置，他待在亞瑟背後，低頭撥弄著柔軟的花瓣，繼續假裝埋怨。

「我覺得它很漂亮，很配你。」

「淨做些傻事。」語畢，歐姆終於邁開腳步。

起初亞瑟以為歐姆要去舀水喝，然而他找了個破口的瓶子，將水和花放在一起，延長這株脆弱植物的生命。

歐姆本來要把花瓶擺在床頭，不過想到可能會害床鋪濺到水，便改變主意，放到窗邊讓花有機會曬太陽。

「給你的。」歐姆回來時，拋過一條布，亞瑟馬上接住它，緊緊攥在手裡。

「謝謝。」端詳著手織品的亞瑟說，神情溫和得能嚇到小孩。

「你當然要謝我了，」歐姆挺挺胸，鼻尖好像要頂到天花板似的，「不然你就得繼續穿那些破布幹活。」

「所以這是⋯⋯」亞瑟攤開手裡的布料，仔細研究上頭奇異的圖案，「斗篷嗎？」他問道。

「是上衣，」歐姆撲上前，推倒盤腿坐著的亞瑟，跨坐在他身上，「你這頭骯髒的蠢豬！」他扯著亞瑟的衣領罵，且毫不手軟地撕開了那件髒兮兮的舊衣服。

「你有想念我嗎？」亞瑟笑出聲來，用鼻尖蹭蹭幾天未見的臉，手臂環住歐姆的腰，拉近他們之間的距離。

「我幹嘛想你？」歐姆捧住亞瑟的臉，望進那雙映著自己樣貌的眼睛，「你又不是不回來。」他的眼神尖冷如刀，無法容許亞瑟有任何否認。

「可是我很想你，每一天都是⋯⋯」亞瑟咕噥著，掌心來回撫摸著粗褲底下、軟韌的大腿肉。

「是嗎，」歐姆的手指插進亞瑟的長髮髮間，指頭捲著金棕色的髮絲，「你沒有和別人亂搞？」

「尤彌爾的骨頭啊，我絕對沒有，」亞瑟將懷裡的人抱起來，歐姆的兩條腿馬上配合地纏到亞瑟腰上，「你可以親自檢查。」他說道，抱著歐姆到他們的床鋪。

「當然。」歐姆說，手跟著探進亞瑟的褲子，徹底檢查個清楚。

7.  
「為什麼發脾氣？」歐姆雙手插著腰，向背對他的人問。

「我沒有。」亞瑟用一聽就曉得他在生氣的語氣否認道。

「你不說實話，我就繼續跟你耗著。」其實歐姆向來沒什麼耐心，可亞瑟倔起來的時候，脾氣比牛還難搞。

「伯爵說想要見你。」亞瑟悶悶不樂地說，背影看來可憐兮兮，像是感覺自己被拋棄的大狗，垂喪著耳朵和尾巴。

「我不去的話呢？」

「他會派人來抓我們，或是安個罪名給我。」

「那就去。」歐姆傾向快速解決這件麻煩事。

「他會搶走你，」亞瑟握緊拳頭，憤恨得咬牙切齒，「對你做些噁心的事。」他見過伯爵幾位小情人的下場，還有梅拉同他說過的恐怖故事。

歐姆盯著亞瑟，第一次見到對方如此憤怒的神情。

他坐到亞瑟身邊，屈著的雙腿貼在地板，抓過亞瑟交扣在腿間的手，放到自己尚為平坦的肚皮上，隔著衣物，平穩的起伏傳至亞瑟的掌心。

「我懷了你的孩子，」他宣布道，「去和其他人說這件事，越多人知道越好。」

亞瑟明白了歐姆的意思，「我可以去和梅拉說，讓她去傳。」他說道，腦中浮現梅拉可能的反應。

「這應該能抵擋一陣子，」歐姆說，「然後我們可以準備去東方。」

歐姆記得亞瑟帶回過一張地圖，據說標記著盜賊們埋藏黃金的位置，上頭異族的文字艱澀，畫圖的方式也不同，只有歐姆稍微看得懂。

「東方？」

「或是其他地方，任何你想去的地方都行。」歐姆發覺了亞瑟的遲疑，接著說道。

「我想去你的故鄉，」亞瑟說，握住歐姆擱在膝蓋上的手，「你想回去看看嗎？」

「好，」歐姆點頭，回握住亞瑟，「我們就到那裏去。」


End file.
